Caught off guard Sonadow
by CluelessBitchez
Summary: Knocked out, sex change, Rapped, Hot sex. Will Sonic ever be the same? SonicXShadow


Sonadow:

One day sonic was sitting down in a open field enjoying a cool summer breeze. Sonic was wearing a plain white T-shirt with a pair of light blue pants with some black shoes. As the breeze went thru his fur he suddenly felt a sharp pain on the right side of his face then everything went black. Sonic had passed out and when he woke up he was in this cold dark room. The floor was covered in water and Sonic was laying and chained down to a cold metal table. Sonic looked around in fear then he looked down and noticed that he was naked and that he had female body parts.

"What's going on here?"Sonic said looking around even more scared than before.

"You're awake. Finally" A deep calm voice said as a metal platform came down from above Sonic covering the water that was on the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Sonic yelled as he tried his hardest to break free.

Silence filled the room again then the sound of footsteps slowly approached Sonic. A red and black hedgehog came into the light from the shadows.

"Sh-Shadow why am I here? What are you doing here?" Sonic said still scared with his ears down.

"You came out just right" Shadow said as he walked around sonic.

"What do you mean i came out just right? ...SHADOW DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Sonic yelled in anger.

Shadow slowly rubbed Sonic's right leg making the blue hedgehog blush.

"I didn't do this to you..."Shadow replied with a smirk.

"S...Stop" sonic slowly said trying not to blush.

"Don't reject how you feel right now you know that you're enjoying this" Shadow said as he lowered his eyes and started rubbing around Sonic's stomach. Sonic bit down on his bottom lip and lowered his eyes.

"Shadow this is wrong" Sonic said as he closed his eyes.

"Is it wrong or are you enjoying this and you want me to continue?" Shadow replied as he started licking around Sonic's chest.

"I want him but it's wrong...or is it?" Sonic thought as he let out a soft moan.

Shadow stopped then he backed up some and lowered the table that Sonic was on placing the blue hedgehog on the cold floor still chained down.

"Time to have fun" Shadow said as he took off his red and black T-shirt then he took his shoes off.

"Shadow what are you doing!" Sonic yelled with his eyes wide open with fear in his eyes.

Shadow didn't respond as he continued taking off his clothes. When shadow was done he laid over the helpless hedgehog and whispered in his ear.

"It's play time" Shadow said as he softly gripped Sonic's left breast.

Sonic blushed and stared at the dark hedgehog with fear still in his eyes. Shadow started kissing on Sonic's cheek then Shadow softly kissed sonic on the lips. Sonic's eyes lowered and he kissed shadow back. Shadow broke the kiss then he stared kissing on Sonic's neck and around his chest. Sonic looked down at the dark hedgehog and let out soft low moans.

"Yes I do want him...Why didn't I want this...it feels so good" Sonic thought as he bit down on his lip again.

"He's enjoying this...that's good" Shadow thought as he started licking around Sonic's bellybutton.

Shadow gently squeezed Sonic's breast making the blue blur moan even louder this time. Shadow took his left hand and slowly rubbed around Sonic's thighs then he took two fingers and entered Sonic. Shadow's fingers went in and out of sonic slowly then faster and faster making Sonic moan even more. Then shadow took his finger out of sonic and he licked his fingers seductively. Shadow smiled then he started licking around Sonic's thighs. Sonic's eyes got wide and he quickly looked at shadow.

"No shadow please I'm begging you" Sonic pleaded as he tried to close his legs.

"I'm going to get what I want rather you like it or not" Shadow said while opening Sonic's legs again and smiling evilly at him.

Shadow lifted Sonic's lower body and he got ready to enter. Sonic closed his eyes tight and he tightened his hands making a fist. Shadow slowly entered Sonic then he placed both of his hands on both sides of Sonic's waist. Forcing the helpless hedgehog to do move up and down and each time he was being forced to go deeper and deeper. Sonic let out a painful moan then he opened his eyes again while blushing. Sonic's face came from painful to relaxed Sonic started enjoying the feeling of Shadow going in and out of him faster and faster. Shadow was going deeper and deeper until he couldn't go any deeper. Shadow kept going until the Blue hedgehog couldn't take it anymore. When shadow finally stopped both hedgehogs were tired and hot. Shadow took Sonic's chains off and Sonic looked at shadow like he was in love. Shadow sat down on the ground next to Sonic. Sonic sat up and crawled over to shadow and smiled seductively. Sonic lowered his head and gently grabbed shadow's dick. Sonic started licking around the tip teasing Shadow. Shadow lowered his eyes blushing and smiling. As sonic started sucking on shadow's dick Shadow grabbed sonic by his quills and forced him to go deeper and faster. Sonic started choking but shadow didn't notice he was enjoying this a lot. Shadow cumed in Sonic's mouth then he released Sonic and stud up. Sonic stared at shadow as cum dripped from his mouth Shadow grabbed sonic by his throat and kissed him one more time.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Shadow said as he dropped sonic and started putting his clothes back on.

Sonic didn't respond as he stared at shadow all he did was wipe the cum from around his mouth. Sonic stud up and his body went back to normal.

"What now?" Sonic questioned himself.


End file.
